Bewitched
by Full Destiny
Summary: Sebastian havia escapado das garras da morte por um triz, mas não estava exatamente preparado para encarar a vida sem seu pai. Muito menos quando se tratava de uma certa Downworlder.
1. Drop Dead Demon

"Omnia vincit amor" —Virgílio, _Eneida_

_

* * *

_Chapter I (Prologue) – Drop Dead Demon

Sebastian sentiu cada parte de seu corpo arder como se estivesse em chamas. As dores erguiam-se cada vez mais sobre seu consciente, porém, ainda assim, continuou andando para longe o mais rápido que lhe era possibilitado. Estava grato que as únicas coisas que seus ouvidos potentes captavam era o barulho selvagem da mata que o cercava e os ocasionais animais que fugiam para longe; se algum Downworlder aparecesse, não seria muito bom. Mas não era com não-humanos que o garoto se preocupava – longe disso, na realidade. Temia que a qualquer momento algum execrado Shadowhunter pudesse aparecer de deus sabe aonde. E seu instinto de sobrevivência praticamente murmurava-lhe isso a todo o momento.

As árvores grossas e troncudas eram um grande empecilho em sua jornada e as raízes muitas vezes o faziam tropicar dolorosamente contra o chão, enquanto grande parte de sua extensão estava encharcada de um líquido rançoso e carmesim, adicionando aos poucos terra e folhas mortas. Mesmo com seu sentido debilitado, podia dizer que embrenhava vegetação adentro, uma área que desconhecia totalmente, a não ser os poucos mapas obtusos que havia visto junto de seu pai. Possivelmente haveria tocas ou cabanas escondidas por _glamour_; humanos ou não passeando por qualquer lugar próximo. Teve de se concentrar ainda mais em escutar cada mínimo som que lhe era possível.

O coração perfurado batia fracamente, mas Sebastian estava grato que, de alguma forma, estivesse se curando em uma rapidez enorme – ainda que não em uma velocidade o suficiente. Tinha de se esconder em algum lugar logo e se curar de suas feridas, ou sua vida estaria logo acabada. Continuou com seus passos afetados, desviando dos arbustos, ou qualquer coisa que bloqueasse seu caminho. Não tardou até alcançar uma clareira estranhamente limpa, o possibilitando sem dificuldades de enxergar o céu escuro lá em cima e ofuscando seus olhos acostumados a escuridão. O cheiro de madeira queimada foi o que lhe revelou a presença de algo a mais. Primeiro, teve de forçar uma parte de seu cérebro para contornar a magia de quem quer que tivesse tentando bloqueá-lo; depois, precisou afastar o fluxo de _glamour _que ainda o impedia de prosseguir ou enxergar normalmente. Nada que o ajudasse ainda mais nessa situação.

_Agüente firme, seu idiota_, Sebastian esbravejou em sua mente, empurrando-se para que continuasse a andar. A pequena cabana que estava se formando gradualmente a sua frente era grande o suficiente para que duas pessoas morassem de modo confortável, feita inteira de madeira, incluindo as jardineiras e a porta baixa. As janelas estavam escancaradas, e o odor delicioso de carne assando fez o corpo inteiro do Shadowhunter protestar contra a fome, o fazendo esquecer por um breve momento das dores corporais. _Só mais um pouco_, ele suplicou quieto. Sua visão estava turva, escurecendo aos poucos.

Demorou a notar seu corpo desfalecendo sobre o gramado bem aparado.

Não antes de escutar um grito alto de uma garota. Mas já era tarde demais.


	2. A Clockwork Plum

"_Sed lex dura lex_." —Shadowhunters' motto

* * *

Chapter II – A Clockwork Plum

"Ele está vivo?" Uma voz masculina inquiriu, enquanto um par de mãos frias tocava sem escrúpulos o peitoral nu de Sebastian, conferindo se ainda havia ação em seus órgãos. Mesmo que suplicasse a seu corpo que lhe permitisse abrir os olhos ou mover-se, ele não o obedecia, como se houvessem pousado um tanque sobre seus ossos. Finalmente desistindo, pôde ouvir som de passos pesados se distanciando e uma respiração fraca próxima de seu corpo. À medida que os batimentos cardíacos do alguém ao seu lado regulavam-se, de alguma forma Sebastian sentiu seu próprio ser voltando a si.

"Fique quieto. Em breve ele sairá, então poderei tirar totalmente este feitiço de seu corpo," a voz feminina disse quietamente. _Então era isso, havia um feitiço em meu corpo_, o Shadowhunter pensou, incapaz de verbalizar a frase. Obedecendo a contragosto, Sebastian continuou parado em seu lugar — ainda que quisesse se mexer seria impossível. O que o mantinha preso não era uma runa ou uma simples magia barata, devia ser algo vindo de um execrado Downworlder.

Afastando os pensamentos menos importantes de sua cabeça, ele se concentrou em ganhar controle sobre sua mente. Estava fraco e isso o impossibilitava de pensar com racionalidade. Havia poucos flashes restantes de sua luta com Jace, o anjinho de seu pai; aquele que por direito deveria estar morto, mas provavelmente estava agora sendo bajulado por sua própria irmã. Sua irmã! A imagem de Clary flutuou por detrás de suas pestanas. Ela não devia ficar com o maldito que quase lhe roubara a vida. Era o cumulo da injustiça.

Então, de repente, a realidade o massacrou sem piedade. O que restara a ele? Sem pai, sem sua irmã, sem ninguém. Estava sozinho, e por mais que tentasse suprimir aquele sentimento alienígena de solidão, aquilo continuava massacrando-o por dentro. O que—

"Abra os olhos, Shadowhunter," a voz feminina ordenou-lhe finalmente, desta vez alguns tons mais elevados.

Perdido em suas divagações, ele não havia percebido que estava livre de seu cárcere e que evaporara o peso invisível que o mantinha parado. Quando fez o que a estranha falara, ficou assustado em comprovar que podia se mexer de verdade. Por um breve segundo a luz pareceu cegar-lhe completamente, porém, quando o sentimento de cauterização passou e suas pupilas ajustaram-se a claridade repentina, ele sentiu sua alma afundar até o chão, se é que ele possuía uma.

No primeiro momento pensou estar encarando duas pedras brilhantes cor-de-rosa rodeadas por um branco perfeito, mas quando elas mexeram-se para lá e para cá, percebeu estar encarando os olhos de alguém ao invés de quartzos inanimados. As retinas eram nubladas e as fendas negras ao meio das íris estavam da forma de riscos finíssimos por causa da sala iluminada demais. Mas eles pertenciam a um rosto ainda mais bonito e inesperado; com as bochechas ruborizadas levemente e altas como de ameríndios, a pele claríssima como papel e os lábios muito preenchidos – formando um sorriso doce. A expressão que compunha aquela face era suave e cândida.

"Está me encarando, Nephilim," ela indagou, apoiando suas mãos com dedos finos e unhas enormes pintadas de um verde quase fosforescente. Não parecia ligar pelo o fato da franja de seu cabelo branco como leite caísse sobre suas pestanas e encostando-se a seus cílios alvos. Com exceção ao rubor fraco de seu rosto e a cor de suas íris, tudo nela parecia ser claro como as nuvens.

"O que é você?" sua voz perguntou antes que tivesse noção de ter sequer aberto a boca. Quis se chutar no segundo seguinte por sua idiotice, era óbvio que ela era uma Filha de Lilith. Uma meia-demônio, suja pelo sangue híbrido que corria em suas veias.

"Tenho certeza que sabe o que sou, Sebastian Verlac. Ou seria melhor chamá-lo de Jonathan Morgenstern? O que prefere, filho de Valentine?" a bruxa inquiriu, de repente não mais rodeada por sua aura pacífica.

Sebastian sentiu-se estranho. Era a primeira vez que alguém realmente o permitia escolher o que queria. O que escolheria? O que era certo? O que era seu de verdade? Usar o nome que aquele Jace possuía ou escolher o que não pertencia a ninguém?

"Sebastian, meu nome é Sebastian." Tentou se colocar sentado, mas as mãos firmes – firmes demais para uma garota – o impediram de levantar-se. Sibilando algo que pareceu um silvo de uma cobra, ele se ajeitou contra a cama confortável. Recusando-se a continuar encarando o rosto infinitamente belo da bruxa, passou a analisar o que lhe pareceu um pequeno quarto de hóspedes. Além da cama simples, havia também um guarda-roupa de duas portas e um balcão que funcionava como mesa-de-cabeceira, tudo feito em madeira e contrastando com o branco das paredes. O par de janelas localizadas opostas uma da outra, iluminava perfeitamente o quarto em quadrado; a não ser um quadro pequeno de um pôr-do-sol em Manhattan, tudo era perfeitamente estéril.

"Imaginei que iria mesmo escolher esse nome." Ela pôs-se de pé, abandonando a beira do colchão, e Sebastian não pôde mais manter seus olhos longe da Downworlder. Os passos flutuantes dela somado ao longo vestido bege de cetim mexendo-se contra o chão de madeira de modo espectral com a brisa forte provinda da cidade lá fora, a deixavam magicamente ainda mais bela – se é que era possível. Ela parou alguns passos antes da porta e olhou por cima dos ombros esguios. "A propósito, chamo-me Ceres. Ceres Tealstorm, a cartomante. Espero que coopere comigo depois de ter-lhe salvo a vida e aguarde até que eu volte com sua comida e uma muda limpa de roupas, porém, a porta de minha casa sempre estará aberta. Poderá ir e vir como desejar." E com isso ela desapareceu por detrás da porta de cedro.

Sebastian havia contado vinte e duas vezes as unhas sujas por sangue de ambas suas mãos quando finalmente o som das botas altas de Ceres pisando com leveza foram-se ouvidos. Um segundo depois, ela surgiu carregando em suas mãos um prato de porcelana preenchido por algo fumegante e um suco de aparência rançosa, e um pequeno pacote embrulhado com papel de presente em baixo de um dos braços.

"Não havia mais nada comestível a não ser sopa; as crianças—"

"Crianças?" Sebastian pegou o prato com um conteúdo quente cheio de pedaços de carne flutuando em um líquido amarelado. _Pelo menos o cheiro era bom_, matutou em sua mente, enquanto a bruxa pousava o copo na mesa-de-cabeceira.

"Chamamos aqui de A Toca," ela explicou, sentando-se no pé da cama e tecendo seu cabelo comprido em uma trança, "nossa piada interna, na verdade. E cuidamos de warlocks desabrigados. Crianças warlock."

"Elas não tem para onde ir?" A primeira colherada que desceu pela garganta do Shadowhunter tinha um gosto engraçado, mas quando repetiu uma segunda vez antes de Ceres responder, não mais era de todo desagradável. Na verdade, podia jurar que sentira vários gostos diferentes à medida que engolia outra e mais outra porção, desde o sabor de um milho cozido com manteiga à carne com batatas.

"Muitas delas perdem as mães logo após o nascimento. Carregar um filho de um demônio não é uma tarefa fácil para humanas e muitas vezes morrem minutos depois do parto. Quando seus maridos ou os médicos percebem algo diferente nessas crianças, alguns de sua raça entram em cena e encobrem os rastros. É ai que entramos. Recebemos bebês de todas as partes." Ela amarrou uma fita verde ao final da trança, pousando seu cabelo delicadamente contra seu corpo; com um estalar de seus dedos longos, formou-se um coque a partir dos fios trançados. Seu rosto pareceu ainda mais arredondado sem a moldura branca de seus cabelos. Então, sorriu. "Quando elas atingem idade o suficiente para alugarem algum lugar e tocarem suas vidas, elas vão embora. Mas sou eu que cuido delas até então."

Sebastian engoliu o último resto da sopa em seu prato e ficou surpreso com quanta fome estava. Ceres acenou com a cabeça para o copo ainda pousado contra a bancada e esperou que o Shadowhunter o bebesse até o final para continuar a falar.

"Pelo que pude analisar a partir de suas memórias, Nephilim, você teve uma vida coberta por infortúnios pelos quais muitos com idade ainda mais avançada nunca passaram. Acusaram-lhe de absurdos sem que tentassem enxergar por sua perspectiva ou entendessem a falta de culpa que carrega. Não estou dizendo que nada do que lhe ocorreu não tem peso sobre próprias suas escolhas – que poderiam ter sido outras – e sim, refiro-me a sua verdadeira malícia, o caráter real que está impregnado em seu corpo. Percebeu diferenças?" Levou alguns segundos para que Sebastian finalmente entendesse que ela havia perguntado a ele. Mastigou a pergunta, mas não respondeu. "O sangue que corre em seu corpo provém em parte de um demônio, assim como o meu. Porém, por experiências horríveis que o homem que te trouxe ao mundo o impôs, você não entende o que é ter uma parte humana dentro de você próprio, e é aqui que eu entro."

"O que quer dizer, Downworlder?" A arrogância deu lugar à fachada impassível de Sebastian. Não havia mais o porquê esconder sua verdadeira natureza.

"Quero dizer, Shadowhunter, que a partir desse mesmo momento a sua existência passará a ser diferente da qual está acostumado. Ensinarei o que seu pai falhou em conseguir; curar o que é incurável. Mudar o ódio em seu peito por misericórdia e compaixão. Compreende-me agora?"

Sebastian sentiu todo o conteúdo dentro de seu estômago revirar-se como se fossem abelhas furiosas dentro de uma colméia. De repente tudo parecia quente e frio, ao mesmo tempo.

"O que fez comigo?" Arfando, ele se contorceu na cama. Agora havia pontadas dentro de si, ferroadas por todas as partes.

"Quando disse que poderia deixar esse lugar como desejasse, eu menti. Não quis dizer que teria que pagar um preço caro por isso. O líquido que você bebeu junto à comida que ingeriu estavam misturados a um veneno que eu mesma fiz. Se não tomar todos os dias o antídoto, sentirá essa dor até que morra ou chegue à insanidade." Dito isso, ela puxou de dentro do embrulho ainda em seu colo um pequenino frasco e aproximou-o até que chegassem à boca do garoto. Com as pontas de suas unhas, descerrou os lábios apertados dele e fez com que o líquido esfumaçado descesse goela abaixo. Tinha um gosto adocicado e cítrico que lembrou a ele de mel e limão. "Suma por um dia e será o suficiente para sofrer uma morte lenta e imensamente dolorosa. Mas, se continuar nesse lugar, manterá sua vida. Faça sua escolha, Shadowhunter."

Pela segunda vez naquele dia a estranheza de poder escolher seu próprio caminho tomou seu ser. Não, é claro, que ele tivesse muita alternativa com essa última. À medida que a dor sumia, a raiva tomava seu lugar. Mas o que poderia fazer, afinal?

* * *

Mais um capítulo da fic (: Espero que dessa vez tenha trazido algo mais satisfatório. Se já leu outras fics minhas, sabe que algumas vezes me baseio em músicas, filmes ou livros que já li e que não tem nada a ver com a história a qual estou retratando. Nesse caso, teve alguma influência de Poison Study, um livro que li há algum tempo e que marcou muito a minha escrita, mas no livro a principal tinha de tomar um antidoto falso já que o veneno que havia tomado não era veneno de verdade e que não precisava tomar todos os dias o antidoto falso. É claro que nesse caso, Sebastian tem mesmo que tomar o antídoto, porque é de verdade (: E optei em deixá-lo com o seu nome falso porque é com esse nome a qual eu o imagino quando penso em escrever sobre ele e não poderia chamá-lo de Jonathan porque ele não tem cara de Jonathan at all. Outra coisa, o livro City of Bones será lançado no Brasil em Março, então ainda não sei de verdade como a tradutora traduziu os termos, ainda que tenha conversado com a Paulinha, vice-dona do fansite oficial brasileiro de Mortal Instruments (a qual eu sou moderadora), e ela tenha dito que a tradutora disse que a maioria dos termos foram mantidos, com exceção a aqueles que possuem uma tradução de verdade; por isso, optei em colocar bruxa ao invés de witch, que é o femino de warlock (bruxo). E por ultimo, não sei se perceberam mas eu estou usando nomes de filmes, seriados e livros para o nome dos capítulos. O primeiro era daquela série da Sony "Drop Dead Diva" e agora é de "A Clockwork Orange" (Laranja Mecânica). Tudo bem, deixando meu sarcasmo de lado, já vou dizendo que o capítulo 3 saí em breve. Deixe sua review e me diga o que achou dos caps anteriores (:


End file.
